


18. Dinner in Fiji

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [18]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	18. Dinner in Fiji

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

Their plates filled with grilled meat and fish and salads, Antony leads Stephen through the crowd to an empty table on the beach, settling in one chair and pulling the other closer before his boy sits down. "You want something to drink?" he asks, already waving a server over.

"Yeah, water, and another blue slushy," Stephen smiles as he sits, a little gingerly, he's absolutely ravenous and still a little dazed from earlier, despite having returned to the bure to shower and freshen up. He spears a large shrimp and pops it in his mouth, humming in utter pleasure at the sweet taste of the tender flesh. 

"Two waters and two Blue Pacifics," Antony tells the server, watching Stephen dig into his food. "Good?"

"Amazing," Stephen manages before picking up a chicken drumstick. "I told you I love my food, and here? It's beyond good," He nods at Antony's plate. "Eat, you must be as hungry as I am, all that sex..." 

"Starved," Antony says, pulling pork off a skewer and popping it into his mouth. "Mm. God. So good. And you can't beat the scenery," waving at the ocean with the sun slowly setting over it.

"I've had an amazing day, thank you," Stephen pauses to look at his lover who is looking out over the water. "It's been wonderful to just be...with you..."

Antony nods, smiling. He places his hand over Stephen's and gives it a squeeze. "I've had a great day. I'm glad we decided to just lounge on the beach and relax."

"And fuck..." Stephen grins. "My ass is so tender...the _only_ downside to that dick of yours," he jokes. 

Antony laughs. "You want me to lay off for a while?" he teases, sitting back for a second as their server returns with their drinks. "Thanks."

Smiling his own gratitude Stephen waits until they're alone again. "There's a whole lot of me that wants to say 'hell no', but my sensible head's telling me other wise." He shrugs. "I know you're inventive, we can have plenty of fun in other ways."

"You might end up ruing my inventiveness," Antony says with a laugh, eyes sparkling.

"Might?" Stephen picks up his water and takes a drink. "I should hope I do, otherwise you'll be losing your touch," he bumps knee with his Sir. "Seriously, I _am_ sore, but not so much as I need to say stop, just...ease up." 

"I will," Antony promises, picking up an ear of grilled corn. "You still want to go snorkelling tomorrow?"

"Let's see if I'm in the right place to be boy..." Stephen offers. "If not, then yeah, I definitely want to do that sometime this week." He shifts in his seat, fidgeting on his butt. 

"You asked how many times I could fuck," Antony points out, grinning. Unable to help himself.

"Oh shut up!" Stephen grouse back good humouredly. However he does stand, nudges his chair out of the way and then sinks down to sit in the sand, legs tucked to one side to shift his weight. He leans against Antony's legs and reaches for his plate again. "Yeah but were all eight the same ass?" he glances up. 

Antony laughs. "No," he admits, a warmth spreading through him at having Stephen against his legs like this, laughing with him like this. It's an intimacy that's been missing from his life for a long time, that it feels like he's been craving even if he didn't know it. That he'd been kidding himself he was getting by sleeping with his play partners and not just leaving after, but this, having someone who belongs to him alone... who _chose_ him... he rubs a hand over the back of his neck, staring off in the other direction for a moment.

Stephen glances up mid bite on his second chicken drumstick, catches that thoughtful look. He chews and swallow, sucks the juice off his thumb. "Hey...what's got you looking so philosophical?" he asks quietly. 

"You." Antony smiles down at Stephen. "You make me happy."

Stephen grins at that, how can he not. "I'm glad. It seems easy enough to do though," he teases with his eyes. "I simply enjoy all the good stuff you're subjecting me to, the luxury, the food, the sex..." _You_.

Antony sits back for a moment. "I make a lot of money with the work I do and other than the condo and the car, I really haven't spent much of it. It's nice to have someone to 'spoil'," he says, crooking his fingers around the word. "Makes it all worth it."

"You know I'd be with you without all this, right?" Stephen knows he's been referring to the 'spoiling' in his teasing, and not just tonight. "You could take those clauses out of my contract and it wouldn't matter to me, not at all."

"I know," Antony says, dropping his hand to the back of Stephen's neck, cupping the warm skin there, the collar under his palm. He appreciates the reassurance but Stephen asked him to be his sir before he really knew anything about him. And he trusts his boy. "And that's what makes it so much fun. You don't expect this stuff but you really enjoy it and that makes me happy."

"What's not to love? Hot guy, amazing dominant, mind blowing sex _and_ all this?" Stephen waves his hand around. "I'll admit I've been having moments of 'this is too good to be true, where's the catch?'" he loves how solid, how _right_ Antony's hand feels resting there, and decides he much prefers to sit like this - at Antony's feet. 

Antony smiles. "No catch." Not the way Stephen means. "Other than my work taking me away so much, but we seemed to do well with our first separation."

"Yeah, it also means I get to concentrate on work, which wouldn't be so easy if I had you to go back to every damned night." He pauses to stuff another shrimp in his mouth. "I don't need daily contact while you're away - beyond a 'morning' text," he grins up. "But something more concrete every 3 or 4 days is good, a call, skyping. It gives me something to look forward to without being overly distracting."

"Okay, and you know not to worry if I drop off for a few days completely," Antony says, taking a bite of his grilled mahi mahi. "If I was pissed off or anything, I'd let you know. I don't do passive-aggressive and I can't stand people who do."

"Yeah, I know that now," Stephen nods, thinking back to those few days when he really did think he'd fucked up big time. "This is what this time is about though right? Getting to know each other better, building that trust, that understanding." He drops his chicken bone on his plate and wipes his fingers on his napkin. 

Antony nods, smiling as he watches Stephen. "I like the feel of your leather collar better," he says, fingering the latex one.

"Yeah, me too," Stephen admits, he tilts his head up to catch Antony's gaze. "And if I get a permanent one, what will you choose? For day to day?" 

"Didn't we say something about a lockable metal one?"

It's what Stephen wants, he's seen boys wearing the simple eternity collars, but he also knows it's not something he can have due to work. "I can't because of work," he sighs, turning back to his food. 

"I thought you meant at home," Antony says, rubbing gently at the nape of Stephen's neck, along the edge of his collar. "I'll get you something different for when you're out-and-about. A simple chain or something leather and metal."

"Yeah, well there's plenty of time before we have to worry about that, and I'm assuming you won't want to extend my consideration period." He sets his plate aside and twists to lean his head against Antony's knee. "I'm forgetting to just 'be' huh?" 

"Yup," Antony agrees, gently scratching his nails against Stephen's skull. It frustrates him to no end that someone - Cam? Before him? Since? - seems to have done such a number on Stephen's self-esteem that he's sure he'll never be good enough to be wanted permanently. "But I want you to do something for me."

Shivering in pleasure at the scratching, Stephen nods, "Yeah, anything," he murmurs, eyes closing in response to the petting. 

"I want you to start assuming I'm going to give you that permanent collar in three months, because I am," Antony says. "You'd have to turn out to be a drastically different sort of boy to what I've been seeing so far for me to change my mind."

Stephen keeps his eyes closed as he lets those words settle. He's craved this, to find someone he connected with, someone he felt safe with, someone who _wants_ him. A man who thought he was good enough to keep. _To keep..._. "Thank you," he murmurs, because he doesn't want to say more to share his stupid, weak insecurities. "I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask," Antony says softly, leaning back, enjoying the weight of Stephen's head on his knees, nails still massaging his scalp. It's soothing, almost lulling in the face of the darkening sky and the bonfire on the beach. "Should we stay out here for a while?"

"Sure..." Stephen nods, rubbing his cheek against Antony's knee. "We have blue slushy drinks to kill and I've not had my dessert," he points out, smiling now. "I need a sugar fix."

Antony chuckles. "Did you see the dessert table? It's on the other side of the grill. _Tons_ of chocolate."

"Mind if I go?" Stephen asks, lifting his head to look up, and then drops a kiss to Antony's knee. 

"Go ahead. Bring me something back. Just one thing. Something chocolate," Antony tells him.

Stephen climbs to his feet, brushing sand off himself, he leans in to press his lips to the top of Antony's head before traipsing barefoot over the sand to the where the food is all laid out. When he returns he has a slice of chocolate torte for Antony and a pile of profiteroles drenched in an alcoholic chocolate sauce for himself. 

"Mm. Thank you," Antony says, already digging in. "Those look good too," he murmurs, pointing at Stephen's plate.

Stephen retakes his place at Antony's feet, and starts in on the pastries, humming his approval. "They're amazing, how is the food here so fucking good, I mean everything...it's like the best." 

Antony laughs. "You should ask Louis tomorrow night. When we have dinner."

"Oh I have a whole heap of questions for him tomorrow, and none are about how good the food is," Stephen shakes his head as he stuffs more carby, sugary goodness into his mouth. 

"Dare I ask?" Antony says with a laugh, taking another delicious bite of torte, the idea of touching his blue drink after this not an appealing one.

"Best not, I'll be demanding all the gossip on you, Mr I-speak-a-dozen-languages," Stephen throws Antony a baleful look. 

"You might have to bribe him," Antony says, setting his plate on the table and his hand on the back of Stephen's neck again. "I've got him sworn to secrecy," he teases. Mostly.

"Well, then I'll just have to figure a way of finding out your secrets myself," Stephen leans into that touch, a caress he could too easily become addicted to. "Though clearly sexual leverage is not mine to command," he grins, sucking the last of the chocolate sauce off his fork in a overtly suggestive manner. 

"Suddenly I'm very jealous of that fork," Antony murmurs, smiling, watching his boy.

Stephen sets aside his plate and rolls onto his knees, putting himself between Antony's splayed thighs. "Then my darling Sir, you and I should wander back to our bure. Where your boy would very much like to sprawl out on the loungers, under the stars, while you use his mouth for your pleasure." 

Antony nods, watching Stephen, the words sinking in, captivated by the beautiful man on his knees in front of him. His boy. _His_. The fact never gets old. He holds his hand out. "Let's go."

Rolling to his feet Stephen takes Antony's hand. "You didn't need much persuasion," Stephen teases, bumping shoulders, "Least ways if you have any jizz left I get to claim it," his eyes dance with amusement. 

"I have no idea what I have left," Antony says with a laugh, bumping back, swinging their hands between them. "But I still want your mouth." He leans in suddenly and kisses Stephen, not caring if they're blocking anyone's way.

It's unexpected, but Stephen finds himself responding in a heartbeat, his free hand comes up to slide around Antony's neck and he kisses him back with a fierce passion of his own. _I want you...I want this..._ There's little submissiveness in it - quite the opposite. 

Antony groans into Stephen's mouth, his passion met and matched. "You taste like chocolate," he murmurs when they finally break for breath.

"You taste perfect," Stephen whispers back. "Think I could fool around with Tony tonight, save Sir for tomorrow?" he asks wondering if Antony might be comfortable with him asking so bluntly. He rubs his thumb over the skin at the base of Antony's neck, catching the chain his dog tags are suspended on.

Antony nods, eyes crinkling. "I'd like that," he says softly, giving Stephen another kiss. "And I'm finding I like Tony much more than I thought I would."

"And I'm finding I like him every bit as much as I hoped I would," Stephen returns, nipping at Antony's bottom lip. "C'mon hot stuff...we've naked star gazing and some scotch with our names on," he tugs at Antony's hand. 

Back in their bure, Antony lights a few of the small lanterns inside and settles on one of the huge over-sized loungers on the deck with two generous glasses of scotch, one of which he hands over to Stephen. "Here's to us," he says with a smile.

A smile curves Stephen's mouth and he lifts his glass in salute. "Us," he nods, and he likes how that sounds in his mouth. _Us_. He takes a sip and rolls it appreciatively over his tongue before upnodding at the lanterns. "Positively romantic," he observes softly. "That another hidden facet of Mr Starr?"

Antony gives a soft laugh, shaking his head. "I wouldn't have said so, but I guess you bring it out in me."

"Oh no, you don't get to be blaming me," Stephen, takes another sip before setting his drink aside and then sprawling himself over Antony's torso. "Hmmm," he hums contentedly, as he rubs his face against the chest hair beneath his cheek. "You smell of sex and sunshine."

"Good combo," Antony murmurs, pulling Stephen in close and kissing the top of his head, his hand stroking over his back.

"So, Mr Starr, anything else you want to accuse me of?" Stephen snugs in tight, alternating between kisses and little nuzzles. 

"How about being irresistible?" Antony teases, his cock slowly responding to Stephen's closeness, even though he's fairly certain he's done for. "Or being a vampire? I'm pretty sure you drained me..."

Lifting his head at that Stephen pouts. "Drained you? And it all got wasted in those fucking rubbers," he sulks. "You don't want a slow, sloppy blow job then?" he blinks those pretty blue eyes. 

Antony gives Stephen a look and sips at his scotch, calculating before he finally responds with, "Like I could say no to your mouth."

He gifts his Sir with a wicked smile before he starts to mouth over Antony's belly, kisses that lead south, that turn into sucking bites and only when he reaches his prize does Stephen start to lick, long, sexy laves of his tongue over flesh that swells with each teasing caress. 

God that feels good. Antony groans, shifting in the lounger, his thighs spread, easing the already growing ache in his balls. But he keeps his eyes open, his gaze on Stephen, his hand on the back of his boy's head, fingers touching his collar, underlining the connection.

Stephen takes it slowly, this is him as a partner, not as boy, so he takes his time, savouring the taste of Antony's cock, the thick meaty weight of it in his mouth. He sucks softly, tongue swirling lazily over the head, fingers stroking Antony's balls, the inside of his thighs. 

Antony shivers, the night air combining with the feel of his lover's mouth and fingers on his skin.

Stephen shifts himself to get a better angle, he adds just a little more pressure to his sucking, but keeps the pace slow, sexy, now he cups Antony's balls, rolling them and tugging gently. 

"Christ," Antony breathes, hips rocking just a little, arousal starting to coil at the base of his spine. "That feels so good. You have the best mouth."

If he could, Stephen would tease, would remind his lover that 'of course he does, he's a whore for Antony, in fact he's Antony's whore...', instead he lets the praise warm him, and employs just a hint of teeth to add a new layer of sensation. 

Antony groans, the sound welling up from deep in his chest. Fuck, he loves teeth. Stephen's teeth. "More," he urges, his cock throbbing hard in response.

Stephen can't not smile around the dick stretching his lips - he had not expected _that_! So he does as directed, he adds more teeth, scraping them along the thick, rigid length, humming as he does. He wraps his fingers tight around the base and concentrates instead on the top four or five inches, sucking, licking, nibbling. 

"Oh, fuck," Antony blurts out, back arching, that coil at the base of spine drawing tighter and tighter until he warns Stephen, "I'm gonna come."

For a man who had said he was spent, his lover has reached the precipice rather quickly, and Stephen would like to think he's _everything_ to do with that...he steels himself for any cum, not expecting much but wanting it none the less. He nips with his teeth and then sinks Antony's cock as far into his mouth as he can. _Give it to me...it's mine..._

Fuck. It certainly feels as good as every other orgasm Antony's had today, a shout filling the air as he thrusts in hard and then harder, his cock spurting what little's left down his boy's throat.

That last thrust, almost has Stephen gagging, but he pulls back in time, which means the meagre amount of cum Antony produces slides over his tongue. A slow, teasing slide off, a 'pop' and then Stephen's straightening up, rolling the jizz around his mouth and looking up to revel in the sight of his blissed out and satiated lover. He swallows, runs the back of his hand over his chin and pronounces. " _Now_ you're done."

"Yeah." Antony chuckles then gestures for Stephen to move, making room under his arm for him. "Come on back up here," he murmurs, eyes heavy-lidded, pleasure still thrumming through his body.

Stephen lays back down, snugging himself up tight against Antony's side, his face pressed into his shoulder. "You smell like sex again, sex and sweat, s'my favourite scent on you," he whispers, kissing the corner of his lover's jaw. 

"You smell good too," Antony says, turning his head to capture Stephen's mouth. "And you taste like my come."

That earns Antony a grin, a very self satisfied one. "Best taste in the world," Stephen murmurs against Antony's mouth. "Well...after your boot leather..." he amends with a wicked glint in his eyes and a nipping bite to Antony's lower lip. 

"Which reminds me - since I need to lay off your ass a bit - they're still in my bag. Still dirty," Antony, trailing his fingers up and down Stephen's spine. "We should make time for you to clean them tomorrow - if you're feeling up to it. That or snorkelling," he adds with a laugh and a grin. What a fucking choice.

That play of fingers up and down his spine has Stephen all melty, in that 'I want to purr' kinda way, his lover's words however perk up other body parts. Stephen pulls back to look at his Sir's face. "Can we make a scene of it? Please?"

"What kind of scene?" Antony asks. "I'm not sure they have enough in-house staff here to co-opt for the kind of thing we did in L.A."

"Oh no....something, just us...something intimate even, it doesn't have to be hardcore, or humiliating, just about the power exchange and the boots, not everything we do has to be harsh does it?" Stephen asks, hoping that he's not asking for something Antony won't like. 

"No, not at all," Antony says, shaking his head, amused - and relieved - because honestly? That's what he'd thought Stephen might be asking for and he'd wanted to keep it... low-key, for lack of a better word. "I like intimate. The kind of thing we did this morning, with the store and the stuff, that's not something I'm going to want from you all the time."

"I know that," Stephen sets his chin on Antony's chest. "I don't want full on hard core all the time either, because we're more than Sir and boy, I'd like if we can bring some of that warmth into scenes sometimes," he frowns. "Does that make sense?"

"Completely." Antony gives him a smile. "I'm really glad we were able to come here, spend this kind of concentrated time together so early on."

Stephen reaches up to pick up the dog tags that lay against Antony's chest. He fingers one, turning it over and over a small smile playing over his mouth. "Yeah...I needed it," he admits softly. 

"I'm going to be spoiled," Antony says, hugging Stephen close, watching him play with the tags. "A whole week of having you in my bed every night."

"That's being spoiled?" Stephen glances up, smiling before turning back to look at the tag in his fingers. 

"It is for me," Antony says. "I don't fuck around when I'm working so there's no one in my bed a good part of the year and then when I do have the chance, I make up for it, but it's rarely more than a night, and I know that's my choice," he admits, "but you, you're the first one I've wanted to keep."

 _...the first one I've wanted to keep..._ The words makes something tighten hard in Stephen's chest, and he bites down on the inside of his mouth, not wanting to say anything trite, anything he might regret. Instead he closes his eyes and pressed his lips against the dog tags. 

Antony smiles and then yawns, covering his mouth with the back of his arm. "I know we crashed early last night but I'm exhausted," he says, two rough jobs back to back having done a serious number on him. "You ready for bed?" 

"Lightweight," Stephen teases softly. "Yeah, sure bed sounds good," he pushes up and then looks around. "You think one night we could camp out here? Watch the stars?" He asks, picks up his scotch and rolls to his feet, reaching out to offer Antony a hand. 

"Yeah, we could do that," Antony says, letting Stephen help him to his feet. "We could bring some blankets out. It sometimes gets a little cold in the middle of the night."

"Awesome." When Antony's on his feet, Stephen takes the opportunity to step up, pressing himself against his lover, he nuzzles at his mouth a little before he kisses him, and he lets his tentative feelings bleed through. One arm sliding around Antony's waist he rubs his fingers against the small of his lover's back. 

Antony feeds a soft groan into the kiss, holding Stephen close, reluctant to break this contact even to move to the bed.

Stephen continues to kiss, licking into Antony's mouth, loving how this man tastes, how he responds, how he makes Stephen feel so damned good. Eventually he breaks off, pulls back just a little. He feels like he should say something, something intimate, but all he can manage is a softly breathed, "Mine..."

"Yours," Antony agrees, moving them slowly backwards, into the bedroom part of the bure. "Watch the step," he murmurs, between kisses, with a tilt of his head towards the bracket on the floor.

"Got it," Stephen whispers back, his hands mapping the warm muscled skin of Antony's back and hips. It's not overly sexual, they're both too worn out from plenty of that today - but it's more sensual, pleasurable without an end goal. Kissing and touching just... because. 

Stretching out on the bed, Antony pulls Stephen close again, their limbs entangled, hands slowly, softly, roaming everywhere. "Are you going to be offended if I fall asleep on you?" he teases. Mostly.

"No...not if you let me hold you so you really _can_ fall asleep on me," Stephen returns softly. 

Antony looks at Stephen for a moment then shifts until he's got his head in the crook of his lover's shoulder, arm and leg and most of his body around him. "Like this?"

"Exactly like that," Warmth colours Stephen's tone. He wraps his arms around Antony and rubs his cheek against the short buzz cut of his hair. "Comfortable?" _Happy?_

"Yeah," Antony answers softly after a moment, pressing a kiss to Stephen's chest. Surprised to find it's true. What he'd assumed would be awkward - he always does the holding - turning out to feel... right. "Very."

"Then sleep Tony," Stephen whispers, pressing a kiss to Antony's forehead. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
